


Trails, Kisses and Reunions

by CelestialKey



Series: Ireland and her mishaps [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cliche meeting start, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Love/Hate Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKey/pseuds/CelestialKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ireland and England face off at a world meeting, lots of arguing and Ireland running of to the bar. She meets Prussia and they drink together eventually ending in a drinking contest. Rated for drinking, language and future smexiness Main pairing will be Ireland and someone else, hints of other relationships and crushes etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trails, Kisses and Reunions

"ENGLAND YOU BASTARD!" Ireland's voice rang through the still air in the meeting room. The rest of the nations turned to look at her as she stood from her chair and flung a notebook at the Brit. Her face as red as her hair and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she curled her fists into balls and forced herself to refrain from hitting him. "I'm fed up of this shit you keep throwing at me about the stupid recession. It's not my fault that my old leaders were incompetent shites who can't tell their arses from their elbows! Hell I doubt most of them can even count to three!"

England yelped as the notebook hit him square on the forehead and stared back at her, his mouth hanging open in shock. "How the hell is it not your bloody fault?" he asked trying to remain calm.

"Do you really think I would let them into power? Naw of course I wouldn't have, have ya not been paying attention my people are fecking rioting up and down the country cause of them! No one thought they were any good but no one else would take their places!"

"Well then why did you not find someone better yourself?"

"You think I didn't try that? But no everyone I tried to get elected got outvoted."

"Then what about the Lisbon Treaty? As Germany said you accepted that, didn't you?"

"What if I did? What fecking good did it do? I swear sometimes I should listen to Donegal."

"But the effects aren't coming into effect just yet, it will really prove useful in a few years." Germany interjected. His face calm despite his obvious irritation that Ireland had disrupted the meeting.

"Well then that solves everything doesn't it? Yea of course it does, that will feed my people and keep them in their homes and find them jobs, oh and of course it will bring back all the leprechauns and everyone can live side by side in peace," she mocked in return laughing almost maniacally, folding her arms and glaring at Germany like he was the source of all her problems.

England sighed and stood up to face her, "He's right, change takes time and if you don't give it time then..."

"Oh aye cause I can wait that long. How the feck do you think I am going to get through the next few years? Your recession isn't nearly as bad, I dare you to say that to Spain and Greece! Oh and that reminds Greece you owe me money thanks to my stupid former government." She screamed her anger now truly gaining control.

"Ireland calm down now! This is not going to get you anywhere!" England shouted at her in return and glanced slightly at Greece who had now woken up and was hiding behind one of his cats and muttering something about the money being his now.

"You know what? Fuck this, actually fuck all of you." She turned and stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind her and leaving all the nations in a silent state of shock. After another five minutes of silence Germany cleared his throat and called the meeting back into order. The rest of the nations murmured in agreement and for the first time in a long time they paid attention to what was being said.

Meanwhile Ireland made her way to the hotels bar and swiftly ordered a whiskey, then made the bartender leave the bottle.

She was on her second bottle when a hand clasped onto her shoulder and a man sat down beside her. He ordered a beer and turned towards the still fuming nation. "So the meeting not go well?" he asked.

Ireland turned towards the man and rolled her eyes at the pale man, his red eyes boring into her green ones. "No it didn't," she answered curtly and poured out another glass of the whiskey before downing it in one gulp. Prussia gawked at her, wincing slightly as she downed another glass. Quickly he held his hand out to stop her pouring a third glass and tried to pull her attention away from the drink.

"Well want to tell me what was so unawesome about it?" he coaxed.

"England, now let go of me hand and let me have me drink!" she growled. She made a few attempts to grab the bottle Prussia had taken from her, but try as she might Prussia was too fast and it remained out of her reach.

"Ah not until you talk a bit more and calm down," he chuckled and pushed Ireland back onto her stool. Ireland glared at him before sighing dramatically and plopped down onto the stool letting her head rest on the bar top staring into empty space.

"That bastard brought up the recession, he knows how much that really fucking gets to me," she muttered angrily. Prussia set the bottle back down and watched her carefully trying to assess whether or not she would make a grab for it again, taking a chance he decided to relax a bit and take a sip from his beer. Luckily for him Ireland didn't bother trying to take the alcohol back.

"Kesesesese, ja he gets on my nerves too at times. I don't know how someone can be so unawesome." Ireland cringed at the signature laugh but nodded in agreement. "So how long have you been here?"

Ireland looked up at the clock on the wall, staring at it for a few seconds as she tried to figure out when she got here. "About half an hour," she muttered in answer.

Prussia gasped, he saw the empty bottle beside her and the nearly empty bottle of whiskey he took from her. He had expected her to have been there for a few hours not thirty minutes. "Woah, seriously? You have some awesome drinking skills, you're not even slurring your words yet!"

"And what about them? Look I just wanted a drink to calm down and there are very few that can keep up with me, so far only Scotland and Russia have managed it." She smirked at the memories of winning countless drinking competitions against self acclaimed heavy weights. Prussia just gaped at her amazed that such a small nation could go toe to toe with Russia of all people!

"I'd like to see that," he teased.

"Really now? Well sure after the meeting is done why don't ya get Russia down here," she said accepting his challenge with an evil grin.

"Ja, I will, but wait aren't you afraid of him?"

"Russia? Naw why would I be? He was one of the first to actually acknowledge my independence. He's really a big teddy once you get to know him."

"A big murderous teddy," he muttered under his breath, " Well if you aren't afraid of him I'll join too. This is going to be awesome, but you know you might have to stop drinking now so you don't give any of us a handicap."

"You're on," she said shaking his hand, "Trust me wee boy you're going to need a handicap, we went drinking before remember?"

"We did?"

"Aye, but I guess ya don't remember throwing yourself on some English soldiers and shouting how 'unawesome they were and how everyone should bow down to the awesome Prussia!' I had to pull you down a manhole to get rid of them." She laughed at the memory of Prussia running away and slipping on the slick cobblestones.

"I did? Well it sounds like me, wait was it right before your independence? When I brought over the guns and showed you how awesome I could be as a friend?" he said slowly as he took another drink from his beer.

"Aye it was, you were amazed at how much it rained." Ireland was now in a fit of giggles as Prussia was now growing a brighter shade of pink as he started to remember everything.

"Ja and you threw stones at them too! That was totally awesome, they deserved it," he yelped and then gently nudged her in the side.

"Aye they did," her giggles subsided and she looked up at the clock. Another hour until the meeting would end, then she could have her drinking contest and forget that Brit bastard. They spent the rest of the hour talking and reminiscing about all their past endeavours, they had been friends for a long time and with Prussia's insane plans and Ireland's thirst for adventure they caused a lot of trouble for England. So it was no surprise to anyone they were able to remain good friends for so long. Eventually other nations started drifting in, signalling the end of the meeting. They were about to get up and find some more drinking buddies when Russia walked in and made a beeline towards the pair, taking his place beside Ireland and ordering a bottle of vodka.

"Hello comrade, nice rant you had during the meeting. It really shook up England," he said to Ireland a childish grin pasted on his face.

Ireland grinned at him, "Well I'm glad it did, that bastard deserved it."

"Da, he did," Russia agreed and grabbed his vodka pouring out a glass and like Ireland downing it at once.

"Something troubling ya?" she asked noting his slumped shoulders and urge to drink.

"Da, my sister is being.. am what is the word... clingy?" he answered hesitantly.

"Ah sure you're with us now and we were talking about a drinking contest. How about it, think ya can beat me this time?" she challenged and winked at him.

While they were talking Prussia was sitting back staring between them in awe of their unlikely friendship, amazed at how she was not be terrified of that guy. "Ahem, ja we were trying to think of others to join." Prussia added cautiously. Russia nodded his agreement and as he and Ireland started talking again Prussia leaned back on his stool and surveyed the place for potential victims. Suddenly a group walked in each talking loudly over the other, Prussia's face lit up into a huge smile. Perfect, just the drinking buddies they needed.

He got up and sauntered over to them, "Spain, France, Netherlands and Denmark how about joining in our awesome drinking contest," he asked cheerfully. The group looked between them and to Ireland and Russia then ran over beside them and ordering their drinks. The next few hours were a blur of drinking, loud off-key singing and bad dancing until most of them were racing for the toilets or slumped unconscious in their stools. Eventually only Prussia, Ireland and Russia were left. Prussia had been forced to give up hours before as his brother had walked in and given him a swift scolding then took away the remainder of his money. Ireland and Russia had drank the equivalent of a barrel of alcohol between them and they were only just starting to slur their words and were intent on continuing until either dawn arrived or one of them collapsed. That was until Belarus arrived and threw a crazy fit and threatened to kill Ireland that Russia was forced to leave. They watched in amusement as Russia was dragged off before they turned back to the bar.

"Here let me get ya another drink," Ireland told him.

"Well if you insist, ja I'll get another beer," Prussia grinned, obviously relaxing now Russia was gone and he was getting a free drink.

They sat in silence as they drank, a pleasant calmness fell over them as the alcohol and previous insanity left them exhausted.

"God I forgot how much fun drinking contests were," Ireland chuckled.

"Ja, especially when you're drinking with the awesome Prussia!" he exclaimed pointing his thumb at his chest.

They fell into another silence until Prussia leaned closer to her bumping his shoulder against hers. He glanced at her and saw she had her eyes closed and he picked up on a song she was humming.

"What song is that?"

"Fields of Athenry, I don't know why but it always pops into my head when I am really happy. It's weird cause it's such a sad song."

"Ja it is," he let a smile form on his lips and his head fall onto her shoulder, "can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure, go on ahead."

He hesitated a bit before forming the words he was trying to find, "Can I... can I..."

_...chapter end_

**Author's Note:**

> For some references to the meeting and stuff... Ireland was really badly affected by the recession and a lot of people are unemployed thanks to it (as with everywhere else you might say). The Lisbon Treaty thing is a reference to the fact that Donegal was the only place that stood out like a sore thumb and stuck with its original NO vote. Yea people here had a good laugh at it and so far not many people think it had a good enough effect... but I know nothing about all that so I'm going off very quick study and what others think.
> 
> On another note, Germany supported Ireland in its independence. It's something I learnt a few years ago and it kinda stuck with me.
> 
> Be sure and tune in next time for another exciting adventure of me, Herbert "Daring" Dashwood and my stalwart ghoul manservant Argyle!
> 
> Wait wrong thing... well until next time Children!


End file.
